ParkZone Focke-Wulf 190
The ParkZone™ Focke-Wulf 190 is an electric-powered park flyer-class RTF foam R/C airplane designed, manufactured and distributed by ParkZone, a division of Horizon Hobby. Introduced in early 2006, it is the division's newest model. Designed as a companion piece to the company's P-51D Mustang, the Focke-Wulf 190 utilizes the same proprietary electronics and basic construction of its predecessor. It also addresses two major problems inherent in the Mustang. Like the Mustang, the Focke-Wulf 190 lacks landing gear and must therefore be hand-launched. Whereas the Mustang lacks a suitable place to correctly grasp it for launch, the Focke-Wulf 190 adds recesses below the wing allowing the plane to be more firmly (and naturally) grasped. Many a Mustang has fallen victim to crashes immediately on takeoff due to the unnatural and clumsy grasp necessary to launch it. The Focke-Wulf 190 also addresses the problem of battery location. Unlike the Mustang's bottom-loading battery pack whose cover was prone to damage upon landing or even coming off in flight, the Focke-Wulf 190 uses a top-mount, magnetically latched battery cover forward of the canopy. The battery pack is held by a hook-and-loop strap which allows minor adjustments of the center of gravity. Since it is presumed that many a Focke-Wulf 190 will "do battle" with the P-51D Mustang, either aircraft may be fitted with Horizon's Sonic Combat Module via the receiver's "X-Port" feature. Neither the Focke-Wulf nor the Mustang have an external mount for the module but one may be easily added. Aircraft so equipped "shoot" one another with a sonic pulse via their transmitters. A "hit" momentarily shuts down the motor of the stricken aircraft. The model's authentic Luftwaffe camo paint scheme includes an interesting detail found on later versions of the prototype. The original BMW engine was prone to oil leaks resulting in stains around the cooling vents. This problem so common to the original has been reproduced on the model. The model depicts no particular Focke-Wulf 190; the registration number on the tail is actually ParkZone's own catalog number. As with all ParkZone models, the Focke-Wulf 190 is sold as a complete, ready-to-fly package which includes a nine-cell, 1000mAh nickel metal hydride battery pack, DC peak charger and eight heavy-duty AA batteries for the transmitter. A 2100mAh 3S lithium polymer battery may be used once a jumper is removed from the receiver. The included charger is not suitable for use with a li-po. Specifications *'Wingspan': 39.5"/1000mm *'Overall Length': 33.5"/850mm *'Flying weight with stock battery pack': 28 oz/790 g *'Motor': Mabuchi 480 with 3:1 gear reduction *'Radio': Proprietary three-channel proportional FM *'Operating frequency': Any of the six currently allocated for the 27 MHz band *'Servos': 2 ParkZone five-wire microservos *'Trim Scheme': Luftwaffe camo in light gray, dark gray, red, black, white and yellow *'Center of gravity': Approximately 5.75" (146mm) forward from trailing edge of wing *'Propeller': 10x8 *'Aileron': Proportional via single-servo, push-pull system *'Elevator': Proportional *'Throttle': Proportional via combination receiver/ESC *'Duration': 10-12 minutes with included nickel metal hydride pack, 15-20 minutes with optional 3S 2100mAh lithium polymer pack *'Transmitter range': 2500' (762m) *'Charger': 1.2 ampere 5-10 cell variable rate DC peak charger with automotive cigarette lighter plug *'Landing gear': None *'Catalog number': PKZ1600 External links and reference *Focke-Wulf 190 home page at parkzone.com featuring links to video presentations of the model in flight *Wikipedia article on the full-scale Focke-Wulf 190 *Flying Model Simulator (FMS) version of Focke-Wulf_190 Category:Aircraft